


The Barren

by TransientGuest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Barren, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransientGuest/pseuds/TransientGuest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma and Pa always said nothing ever lived in the barren.  I just never knew how right they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barren

Ma and Pa said nothing ever grew on the barren. Nothing ever could. They told me tales of horror, usually around sup while we sat around eating pot stickers, where people would wander out onto it and never be heard from again. That's when I saw them. The little silhouettes just standing. Staring with their big green eyes. They hungrily picked the ground chomping on what little green the field contained. Slowly, cautiously, I made my way toward the field. Once I was in the barren the deer looked at me, and I at them. Their eyes grew large as we continued the contest. Then quite suddenly the one staggered off the field as if jolted out of sleep. Now there's only one deer left. There's a bang and he falls slowly to the ground, breathing no more. "Like I said, everything in this field dies," Ma says from behind me. She raised her gun and pulled the trigger.


End file.
